narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mei Terumī
Her age Where was said that she is 30 years old?--Spcmn (talk) 19:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Kishimoto says in the second fanbook that he designed Mei to be in her thirties.--''Deva '' 19:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Bloody Mist Exams I was just was wondering... After Zabuza killed his comrades when he was a child, the exams held during the "Bloody Mist" time were stopped. Now, Zabuza is 26, and Mei is said to be in her 30s. So, shouldn't we assume she also had to kill someone during the exams? Does anyone agree/disagree? (talk) 16:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Suppose she took the exam under a different regime?--Cerez365™ 16:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't put too much stock in Zabuza's age. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't have this much interest in the particular subject, but i would like you to elaborate that statement ShousenSuki. --Gojita (talk) 15:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Gojita ::::With pleasure: ::::According to the first databook, Zabuza was 26 (the same age as Kakashi) and had graduated the Academy at age 9. ::::The manga, however, has Kakashi use for Zabuza, which when used for people you aren't familiar with, is usually reserved for boys (a lot) younger than yourself. Kisame, who is only two years older than Kakashi, referred to Zabuza as . Most importantly, though, is that Zabuza's massacre when he was not even a ninja yet was placed ten years ago in the manga. All this points to Zabuza not even having hit his twenties yet, let alone be nearing his thirties. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Archives I know I already removed the archives (Hope I didn't piss anyone off by doing this) but was there suppose to be archives for this page? It didn't have anything in it and the talkpage sign on the main article says there are 238 post (at least that's what I think that number stand for). Joshbl56 04:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :There is an archived page there not sure why it's not showing. But I don't think we should remove it o.o--Cerez365™ 11:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Due to a bug (I believe), archives of pages that have certain characters in their names, for example the i with a macron in Mei's last name, didn't show up in the archive template. Same thing happened with Danzō, Rōshi, Jinchūriki and all other pages with macron that have archives. The bug appears to have been fixed, as the links to archives are clickable again, at least to me. Omnibender - Talk - 18:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Revisited? So again, perusing etc etc found this. What say ye?--Cerez365™ 00:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :What's wrong with the one we got from the manga? Joshbl56 00:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant for the people that actually click le "anime" tab. There was a light issue with her top knot(?) not being shown.--Cerez365™ 00:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) He wanted more cleavage. >:P Skitts (talk) 00:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Her hair >.>--Cerez365™ 00:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Le joke. ^_- Skitts (talk) 00:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :So, what say you o.O--Cerez365™ 02:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Seems good to me. Skitts (talk) 05:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Revival I'm still unsure as to why we have both an anime and manga image here. Pretty sure the manga image isn't necessary unless I've missed something. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Its unnecessary ¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk)☺ 15:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to revive an old topic, but it seems nothing was ever done about this. I was under the impression that the manga tab was only used if the characters anime representation was somehow different to their manga one. Mei's anime depiction is the same as the manga one, bar the colour of her lipstick (which isn't even present in her manga infobox image for some reason).--Soul reaper (talk) 12:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Water Release The 575 chapter shows she's able to use water release techniques which is completely different than having the affinity. Even though she didn't use the juts due to fainting at least we can put in the abilities section about this by pointing out that she tried to use it against a high level technique so she must have some high level water techniques as well. I know the affinity is known and since she is a kate it might or not me obvious but thinking at least pointing it out...-- (talk) 15:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Don't why you brought up "using nature ≠ having affinity towards it", and I don't think it's necessary to say anything about her Water Release, we didn't actually see anything. Omnibender - Talk - 16:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Why is water release even being discussed as her ability we have already seen she can use water element all that this chapter shows is that she seemingly would have high level water techniques to counter madara's fire techniques. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 16:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Combination technique Right now the article mentions Mei and Gaara combining powers to restrait Madara, but A was also electrifying her water jutsu. I'm not really sure how to add it in. ZeroSD (talk) 14:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) 5 Kage Combo no jutsu--Elveonora (talk) 14:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) lightning release Does mei have lightning rlease, or are we just gonna presume a added that; I still think we should add this to this article.-- (talk) 14:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's your random speculation so no. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) That was Raikage using it not Mei ... Tsunade healing and replenishing chakra, Gaara sand, Mei water, A lighting and Onoki his big bad particle jutsu--Elveonora (talk) 15:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Mei stated that she could use three chakra natures, and we're already sure of which three they are, thus she couldn't have been the one using lightning release.--BeyondRed (talk) 19:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) also in that same chapter when mei was explaining about how they mixed sand into the electrified water, and that if madara wanted to escape the sand he'd have to undo susanoo and he'd get struck by the "electric water bullets". should this be added as a new combination technique between the five? (talk) 03:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :That seems to be a mistranslation, in another translation she said "electrified Water Dragon Bullet". This simply refers to the electricity the Raikage ran through the dragon.--''Deva '' 03:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Should we have it as a collaboration jutsu? -- :Just like what A and Ōnoki did before, these aren't techniques, so no. A note has been made in the article though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Relationship At the end of this episode, the announcement of the next episode, a voice that seems to be Mei Terumī says thusly: "What? Until Dad's there?". This confused me, the Second Mizukage could be the father of her? or is it just a translation error? For those who do not understand, ask for help Omnibender, we are Brazilians. No fim deste episódio, no anúncio do próximo episódio, uma voz que parece ser de Mei Terumi, diz exatamente assim: "O que? Até o papai esta lá?". Isso me deixou confuso, o Segundo Mizukage poderia ser o Pai dela? ou seria apenas um erro de tradução? --人間のサメ 17:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Brasileiro também e eu vi e a Tsunade dizendo Dan mesmo e não a Mei dizendo Dad MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :That wasn't Mei, that was Tsunade and she said "Wait and even Dan's with them?!" or something like that, no Dad.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, must have been an error in the Brazilian translation. --人間のサメ 17:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Kekkei Tōta Because she has earth; fire ; and water nature chakra; i`m wondering; why she dosen`t has a Kekkei Tōta; we know that onoki has earth;wind and fire; and that is consider a Kekkei Tōta; Mei Terumī also has 3 chakra nature but she has 2 kekkei genkai? why? :Because Kekkei Tota consist in use 3 chakra natures at same time, and (Lave Release = Fire and Earth, Boil Release = Water and Fire) because this She don't have a Kekkei Tota MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Water Dragon Bullet Technique She din't use this technique yet in the anime. In my opinion we must put manga only to that jutsu in her infobox. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 04:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Do you even read your talk page? Omnibender - Talk - 14:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand. What's the matter? I'm just asserting something that's true. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 22:31, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's that I already left an explanation on this matter in your talk page, which should account for every question you made about this subject, and you still come asking. It's like you're ignoring what is said to you. Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. You are right. It was my mistake. I apologize. But I still have this doubt. Could you please tell me the number of the episode where she uses this technique? Thanks for taking your time in answering. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 07:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu Is there any particular reason the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and Hiding in Mist Technique aren't on her infobox when they are mentioned in her abilities section? Kaitan (talk) 03:59, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Stop asking for "missing" stuff in infoboxes people and rather click on her jutsu template to see if it's really not there--Elveonora (talk) 11:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I did. Unless there's some secret to infoboxes that I don't know, they aren't there. Kaitan (talk) 00:10, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I can see them there--Elveonora (talk) 09:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Name 照美 is "Terumi" and it does not have a long I in it as indicated by spelling it "Terumī".—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 22:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :The kanji doesn't, but her name does. Something similar happens with Mū's name. Even the Japanese Wikipedia article on Naruto characters lists her name like that. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Personality When Mei appears on the battlefield to face Madara, she says "皆まだ生きてるってことは...遅れずにすんだようね" basically translating to "the fact that everyone's still alive..." completely ignoring all the casualties, especially all the dead Mist ninja from Madara's meteor attack. Should we add to her personality section that she doesn't seem to care about this or is that too speculative?--Karunyan (talk) 05:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I believe she was talking about the other Kage still being alive after fighting Madara since she was looking over at them instead of out at the battlefield. Joshbl56 09:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Manga image There is no difference whatsoever between the coloured manga image and the anime image, the very very minor detail of lipstick is not a reason to keep the manga image in place, if you agree / disagree with removing the manga image and just making a trivia note about this mistake, use / respectively. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:05, May 7, 2014 (UTC)